Asclepius
Coronis Janus |status = Immortal |eye = Blue-Green Any color |hair = Blue Any color |height = 5'11" Any height |affiliation = Zagreus and his followers Zeus and the Olympians |weapons = Ekdikasi |species = God |home = Mount Olympus Isles of the Blest, Elysium, Underworld New Olympus Palace, Olympus Fortress, Mt. Olympus |Greek/Roman form = Aesculapius |appearances = Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |caption = God of Striking Lightning|image = File:Egeon_Gravitontector.png |imagewidth = 250}} Asclepius is an Olympian God representing the healing aspect of the medical arts and therefore a God of Healing and Medicine. He is the son of Apollo and the mortal Coronis, and was originally born a Demigod. He is one of the most loyal followers of the Grand Lord: Zagreus, and he is therefore dubbed one of the Four Olympian Lords that defend and serve his goals, for his strength and loyalty he was granted the Holy Sword Ekdikasi. His Roman counterpart is Aesculapius, but like his father there is no physical or mental difference between his Greek and Roman forms. Biography Mythical Age Asclepius was born to Apollo and the female mortal called Coronis, he was a Demigod that surpassed his own father in healing to become immortal and even return Mortals from the dead, Zeus slew him with a Lightning bolt to restore the natural order. Later, to keep the peace with his son Apollo, Zeus put Asclepius in the sky as the Serpent Bearer Ophiuchus and resurrected him as a God. His death and time as a God turned him bitter however, as he had to watch from a distance as humanity suffered, and he could no longer go to them and help. And eventually, he would side with Zagreus, when Zagreus promised that Asclepius would see the true potential of humanity under his reign. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Pre-/During The Last Olympian Asclepius joined Zagreus in working with the Titans, and even sped up Kronos's recovery, implementing his transfer into Luke Castellan's body. When Kronos was defeated, Zagreus took his followers and sisters to ground, hiding aboard the Ark. Personality & traits Asclepius is the quietest of the Four Lords. He seems to be a quiet man usually in deep thought, similar to its companion Bia, and focused on his objective duty, similar to Zelus, but with a tendency to battle, just like Kratos. Arguably, he is the most balanced of them, as well as quiet. Asclepius is described as "arrogantly wise". He has a strong and steady interest in human beings, in their potential, as well as their limiting stupidity. For this type of interest, Asclepius can be truly cruel and have no interest in the value of life itself, which is contrary to his nature as a Demigod. As was revealed after his battle, he demonstrates a high degree of fidelity to his Master, as he was able to injure himself to avoid accidentally telling under a hypnotic interrogation the identity of his Lord. Physical Appearance Asclepius is a grown man of robust appearance. His hair is blue and divided into two divisions by a central midline, which the hair strands fall outward. His eyes are a light shade between green and blue, and highlight his prominent chin. Equipment Ekdikasi Asclepius wields the Holy Sword Ekdikasi created by the Grand Lord that he serves from the excess power of the primordial deity known as Ouranos, this Holy Sword has power over Lightning and Gravity, and an attack by it can generally turn parts of its opponents to stone. Heavenly Judgement Armour Asclepius wears the Heavenly Judgement Armour, an armor made of an unknown material that shares appearance with three Constellations in the Night Sky: Libra, Capricorn and Scorpio. The Four Lords claim that the Armors they wear are additionally, three times stronger than a majority of the basic armor worn by both the Twelve Olympians and Twelve Titans. Powers & Abilities Asclepius has immense power and strength, he was able to hold his own against his own father in myth despite being not one of the twelve ruling Olympians, and he can return the dead to life with his healing powers. *'Godly Abilities' - Asclepius has the Immortality, Healing factor, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility of a Deity. *'Prowess in Battle' - Although Asclepius often stays at a range, he is a master of instant kill sword attacks, and making charging sweeps at enemies. *'Mythical Healing powers' - Asclepius's healing abilities are so immense, that they surpass Apollo even as a Demigod, he is said to be able to return Mortals to life and induce immortality in mortals. Trivia *'Asclepius' is the only Holy Lord that is not a child of Styx. Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP